1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, electronic components including a resonation device such as a quartz crystal resonator have been required to be further reduced in size and thickness with the miniaturization and thinning of electronic apparatuses, and power consumption has also been required to be reduced in order to achieve energy saving. Particularly, in an electronic component such as a crystal oscillator with a thermostat (OCXO) having a structure in which a constant ambient temperature of a quartz crystal resonator is maintained by heating the quartz crystal resonator and the vicinity thereof by a heating element in order to avoid the influence of the ambient temperature to thereby have a high frequency stability, heat from the heating element disposed on, for example, a substrate is not uniformly transferred to the entire substrate on which the quartz crystal resonator and an oscillation component in the vicinity of the quartz crystal resonator are disposed. For this reason, it is difficult to control the temperature of the oscillation component disposed in the vicinity of the quartz crystal resonator, and thus there is a problem in that a high frequency stability cannot be obtained.
In order to solve such a problem, JP-A-2007-6270 discloses a method of increasing frequency stability by providing a heat-conducting plate on a substrate and transferring heat of a heating element to the entire substrate.
However, in the above-mentioned OCXO, lead terminals are connected to the substrate on which the quartz crystal resonator and the heating element are disposed, and the lead terminals are extracted to the outside of a package. Thus, when some of the lead terminals are used as lead terminals for adjustment or inspection, if the length of the lead terminal for adjustment or inspection is set to be equal to the length of a lead terminal connected to a mounting substrate on which the OCXO is mounted, there is a concern that the lead terminal for adjustment or inspection may come into contact with the mounting substrate. When the lead terminal for adjustment or inspection comes into contact with the mounting substrate, heat from the heating element is transferred to the mounting substrate and escapes. For this reason, the temperature stability of the quartz crystal resonator and the oscillation component are deteriorated, and thus there is the possibility of frequency stability being deteriorated.